Bad Romance
Bad Romance by Lady Gaga is featured in Theatricality, the twentieth episode of Season One. It is danced to by Vocal Adrenaline for an assignment of theatricality; Rachel borrows their idea. It is then sung by Kurt and the New Directions Girls after Rachel discovers that Vocal Adrenaline is doing a Lady Gaga number. They are all dressed in Lady Gaga costumes, inspired by actual outfits Gaga has worn in the past. Lyrics Kurt: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Caught in a bad romance Kurt with New Directions Girls: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Caught in a bad romance Kurt: Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah Ro-ma-Ro-ma-ma Gaga-ooh-la-la Want your bad romance Kurt and Santana with New Direction Girls: Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah Ro-ma-Ro-ma-ma Gaga-ooh-la-la Want your bad romance Tina: I want your ugly I want your disease I want your everything as long as it's free I want your love Tina with New Direction Girls: Love-love-love I want your love Santana: I want your drama, the touch of your hand (Kurt: Hey!) I want your leather studded kiss in the sand I want your love, love-love-love I want your love New Direction Girls: Love-love-love I want your love Quinn: You know that I want you And you know that I need you I want it bad, bad romance Santana and Mercedes with New Direction Girls: I want your love and I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance (Kurt: oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) I want your love and all your lover's revenge You and me could write a bad romance Kurt: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Kurt with New Direction Girls: Caught in a bad romance Kurt: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Kurt with New Direction Girls: Caught in a bad romance Kurt and Santana with New Direction Girls: Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah Ro-ma-Ro-ma-ma Gaga-ooh-la-la Want your bad romance Mercedes: I want your horror I want your design 'Cause your a criminal as long as your mine I want your love Mercedes and New Direction Girls: Love-love-love I want your love Santana and Mercedes: I want your psycho, your vertigo stick (Kurt: Hey!) Want you in my rear window baby you're sick I want your love, love-love-love I want your love Tina and New Direction Girls: Love-love-love I want your love Quinn: You know that I want you And you know that I need you (Kurt: 'Cause I'm a freak, baby!) I want it bad, bad romance Santana and Mercedes with New Direction Girls: I want your love and I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance (Kurt: oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) I want your love and all your lover's revenge You and me could write a bad romance Kurt with New Direction Girls: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Caught in a bad romance Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Caught in a bad romance Kurt and Santana with New Direction Girls: Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah Ro-ma-Ro-ma-ma Gaga-ooh-la-la Want your bad romance Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah Ro-ma-Ro-ma-ma Gaga-ooh-la-la Want your bad romance Tina: Walk, walk fashion baby Work it move that thing crazy Mercedes and Tina: Walk, walk fashion baby Work it move that thing crazy Quinn, Mercedes and Tina: Walk, walk fashion baby Work it move that thing crazy Santana, Quinn, Mercedes and Tina: Walk, walk passion baby Work it I'm a freak baby Santana (Kurt with New Directions Girls): I want your love and I want your revenge I want your love, I don't wanna be friends Je veux ton amour et je veux ta revanche Je veux ton amour, I don't wanna be friends (oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) No, I don't wanna be friends (caught in a bad romance) I don't wanna be friends (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) Want your bad romance (caught in a bad romance) Want your bad romance Santana and Mercedes with New Direction Girls: I want your love and I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance (Kurt: oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) I want your love and all your lover's revenge You and me could write a bad romance Kurt with New Direction Girls: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (Santana: want your bad romance) Caught in a bad romance Santana: Want your bad romance Kurt with New Direction Girls: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (Santana: want your bad romance) Caught in a bad romance Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah Ro-ma-Ro-ma-ma Gaga-ooh-la-la Kurt: Want your bad romance Trivia *Several lines were rephrased for the Glee version because they contained profanity. *Lea Michele had an injury while filming this number. *Brittany and Rachel are the only two girls not to sing a solo in this song. *Each singer wore outfits inspired by outfits Lady Gaga had worn herself: **'Quinn': Grammys 2010 Red Carpet Dress. **'Brittany': The Lobster Hat she wore to Mr. Chow Restaurant. **'Kurt': The Silver Sequinned look she wore in Bad Romance. **'Rachel': The Kermit Dress (but in the concert performance she wore her silver and black dress). **'Tina': The iconic Bubble Dress. **'Santana': The lace outfit she was seen in leaving a hotel. **'Mercedes': Inspired by the body suit she performed at the 2010 Grammys in. Her hair is Lady Gaga's iconic "hairbow" style. **'Mike': The red lace dress she wore at the 2010 VMAs and in Bad Romance (was only used during some of the concert performances). *Due to the elaborate costumes and the reflooring of the auditorium, this performance was the most expensive one Glee had done at that time. *Lady Gaga's stylist assisted in the creating of the girls and Chris Colfer's Lady Gaga replicate clothes. Gallery BadRomancecap.png alexander-mcqueen-gaga-glee_052710_m.jpg bad-romance-glee-1-300x207.jpg glee_bad_romance-450x253.png GleeCast-BadRomance.jpg Glee-Lady-Gaga.jpg glee-theatricality.jpg kehfg8.jpg Brbrittana.gif Bad romance1.png Bad romance4.png Badromance3.jpg Bad romance2.png Badromance5.jpg Gaga10.jpg Gaga2.jpg Gaga3.jpg Gaga5.jpg Gaga6.jpg Gaga7.jpg Gaga4.jpg|Tina's dress tumblr_lyj7r1ZcEQ1r7yj04o1_500.jpg|The amount of headgear used to keep Heather's lobster on..... Tumblr m02n3wMh3g1qgkj12o1 500.jpg BRMercedes.jpg BRQuinn.jpg BRRachel.jpg BRSantana.jpg BRTina.jpg tumblr_mfzwuo5n5p1rorqk0o2_r4_250.gif Videos ] Navigational Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 3 - Showstoppers Category:Songs sung by New Directions Girls Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Category:Glee Songs